A Story
by No-Face 101
Summary: Follow Ben and Julie as they mutually go through obstacles brought about by their adoration for each other, and as their relationship falls then raises and then falls again. Will they be able to live with this situation enforced? Will they be able to live life as just friends?
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

Finding out what the duties of Protector of the Universe were did not generate any stress or difficulties for Benjamin Tennyson, in fact he could not resist the excitement and the pride that engulfed his whole ten year old being - at first. But then months went by when he began to lose interest in being praised and worshipped by life forms he had once known only existed in comic books until that first night of summer. He knew he played a vital role in the universe -everyone did - but his role was to keep everyone alive otherwise there would be no one to play any roles at all. But he gave it up any way. Not long on the device was placed onto the wrist of another; one who was found trustworthy, reliable, and responsible by the Chiefs of the Plumber society, he who was Ben's sixty year old retired grandfather, Max Tennyson.  
He then returned to his old life as just a normal ten year old boy as quick as gravity could attract floating objects and everything eventually returned to normal, except for the fact that he was now powerless and he was now the main target for many of the universes' criminals, most of them he fought against, were after two years Benjamin had bait on his tail, helplessly running and hiding from every otherworldly creature that came his way. During those two years, regret began to take over and the lust for power and authority began to overwhelm him. He tried urging his grandfather to return what was fatefully sent to him, but asking was useless. Consequently, he attacked him with a knife but in due course ended up stabbing his own abdomen. There was no time in the world left for him, thusly was sent to the planet of Galvin to undertake a miraculous life-saving surgery. He was left to wander through his mind subsequently during a period of what seemed like an endless sleep. Half a revolution around Galvin's Sun later he awoke like a rose blossoming during the spring – so smoothly and calmly. A year on the planet of Galvin was interminable, that was how its inhabitants were able to live for eons (in Earthly time). (On Galvin, so much could be done in one day.)Benjamin's body, however, remained young. Though he had grown a young beard and long hair that reached half way down his back he still remained that skinny-babyish looking boy. Six months had passed when he awoke, and once awake regret gained control over his feelings, converting his facial expressions, but for what he had done before he almost lost his life.

He was double checked and triple checked by his doctors for amnesia or other medical conditions he had that might be familiar to them. Trying to walk again was a major problem for him, and learning to walk again made him feel like a baby all over again. His recovery took longer than expected, to his doctors that is, but to Benjamin it felt like it had only being a day since his awakening. And it had only being a day - in his human life. He remained as he was, a thirteen year old, because the room he dwelled in was specially designed for humans that came for medical care on Galvin, particularly the Plumbers. It was designed to act as an environment identical to Earth's for them.

His trip back to Earth was long but did not take long enough for the beard he had shaved off to grow back. While arriving in Bellwood in secrecy from the town's "normal citizens", Ben could not think of any way to greet his family especially his grandfather after all the shame he caused for them. His breathing was intense and his nervousness ached in his stomach. Then the instant that door opened, all that he could think of was changing his attitudes and behavior. He unfastened his seat belt and rose from his seat and began moving his feet slowly and almost unsteadily towards his exit, at the same time gaining enough courage to make it to that door. And while arriving at the door he became blinded by the Sun's luminosity. He raised his right arm over his eyes, and walked out the door to see the people that loved him the most standing below the descending staircase. There was his mother Carol, his father Carl, his cousin Gwen, and his grandfather Max. A tear drop rolled down his cheeks, and then a smile "the size of Kansas" emerged from within his angst-ridden face. He ran down the staircase without any consideration to falling and stretched his arms out wide in the direction of his family. (A hug so warm never felt so welcoming.) Emotions were kicking in; tears rolled out of his passable eyes, nothing could've separated them that moment - except Max. Ben raised his eyelids and lifted his head to see his grandfather who stood with his hands inside the side-pockets of his khaki colored trousers behind the family. He delved the eyes of his grandfather and understood that everything was cool between the them, and then gave him a hug he never thought he'd be able to give. All was forgiven and forgotten, and after three years of rehabilitation to put up for the crime he committed, he finally received what he wanted then. He never wore it again though; just waiting for the right moment.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think. XD  
**


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

Being supported on was the most depressing thing for Benjamin Tennyson, formally known as Ben Ten. Any other fifteen year old would never know what it was like in his shoes; no one would. This deed made him feel like the father of an immense number of offsprings. He was rarely able to do what he desired. Everything everyday was the same; school, soccer practice, and fighting but this was for a good course - it, at least, made him feel a little pleased at the end of the day - when he was the victor. But during the weekends time walked by his side, only until after noon when creatures of many sorts and of course Earthly criminals too came out to play. For his satisfaction he always never fought alone – there was Gwen his cousin and Kevin her boyfriend, and sometimes there were other Plumbers.

Aside from all this he never got the chance of having a love-life. He had thought of the subject and the possibility of having one, but never was able to share this feeling with any one, not even his Teddy bear. He was the unluckiest guy on the planet besides the fact that he was the most popular person in the whole universe.

But life was still depressing.

Until he met Juliet Yamamoto; junior class President, the region's tennis champion for her contemporary, straight A student, and one of the sweetest girls known in both the Bellwood high schools. They first met after a soccer match between Bellwood High School and Bellwood Private High School. The match was won by Bellwood High and the MVP medal went to Ben. Julie was a spectator that day, watching the match, and keeping an eye on Bellwood High's team goalie. She had jet-black hair that reached her shoulders and light-tanned skin, and big dark brown eyes that appeared to be the most beautiful eyes Ben had ever seen.

She was never interested in sports that never involved rackets, and it was never her intention to be present at that event that day. Her cousin, Jane, had the sweetest tongue that couldn't be refused. She brought Julie to the event saying that while purchasing a smoothy from one of Mr. Smoothy's brasserie she overheard two of the employees discussing their plans for the event that would take place that day; which was distributing free samples of a new Mr. Smoothy's smoothy flavor to the spectators. Mr. Smoothy was favored by every citizen of the town, young and old - selling smoothies of many flavors and at affordable prices. Julie was often seen at Mr. Smoothy's brasserie ordering chocolate flavored smoothy's.

She did not feel so gratified though when she discovered that she had being fooled again by her ingenious and devious half-Japanese, half-Latin cousin, but she was not surprised about it. But with nothing to do with the spare time she currently possessed she just sat on the tiered bench, in which she had seated on, that arose a few feet above ground level and watched the game apathetically, with her chin resting in the palms of both her hands and her elbows painlessly digging into her thighs. She moved her eyeballs with every movement of the soccer ball on the field and watched the players eagerly and greedily struggle to steal the ball and make a goal. Her mind was in the process of transporting her into another realm - that co-existed in her imagination - until BPHS took that ball towards the box that would tie them with BHS. There was only a handful of seconds left, and then they took the shot. The ball spun in the air with a speed that moved with full potential; it neared the mouth and just when that goal line was within its reach, two strong arms stuck out from the side; hands firm as steel and extent more accurate than an arrow pointing north. The ball stopped with the touch of Ben's gloved hands and fell to the ground beside the victor-line.

Ben touched down beside the ball, his face expressing stupefaction. There was a short moment of silence on the field and off. Eyes grew to the size of the moon and jaws dropped to the ground – it was a win that suddenly made headlines in the history book of all of Bellwood's high schools. Shouts of joy and bliss and emotion filled the air and reached the heavens. Ben pulled himself to his feet and ran to his teammates who already were making their way to him. They hugged and jumped like little girls playing a game but with professional enthusiasm. They yelled and hollered to their fans as they ran around the field like madmen despite their exhaustion. Ben ran back to his post and picked up the soccer ball that lay still in the position he had put it in and kicked it to his fans, sequentially lifting the base of his jersey over his head and running towards them while yelling with complete excitement.

Julie watched with amazement as that ball fell to the ground. It was never heard of for BPHS to lose a match especially the championships which had just ended. She lifted her head out of her hands and stood up with the rest of the crowd, but did not share their enthusiasm; instead fixed her eyes on Ben and thought he seemed familiar. Her eyes moved with his every movement

as he kicked that ball once more and as he ran towards the spectators with his shirt over his head – causing his muscular abdomen to be visible to the world around him. His body was muscular for a young teenage boy. His hair was brown and his eyes green as jade. She could not unfix her eyes from him and with his shirt over his head, it stimulated the hormones in her that rendered her attraction to the opposite sex.

The celebration did not last very long. The benches slowly became undecorated as the event ended.

Each winning team was given a trophy, beginning with Lakeshore High School who came from the neighboring town and won third place, then Bellwood Private High School who came in second for the first time ever and then Bellwood High School who for the first time ever in recorded Bellwood history defeated BPHS. Team players from each team were given a medal to remind them of their victory. As for Ben, he received the Most Valuable Player award not just because he stopped that ball but because he made history. No other team had being able to defeat BPHS in any soccer match since the competition began, until this day. BHS celebrated one last time as local photographers and journalists took their pictures and then began to leave the site for their homes in preparation for another celebration that would take place shortly after the moon would rise the next day.

Everyone was gone. The field was empty and so were the benches. The half-light had already began to appear, but Ben - being so unperturbed and refusing to give up his three year old bike for a new one - was still trying to get his bike to paddle right. Grunts and sighs exited his mouth, regrets of not getting that new bike went on in his mind. The veins in his arms pressed against his skin as he lifted his bike simultaneously pushing and forcing his paddle to move anti-clockwise; this displaying the muscularity of his body. Though he did not know how to repair a bike he still gave in much effort. Julie watched amazingly as Ben tried to repair the bike. She stood a good distance from Ben, enough for him to notice her but he didn't. It was only when she began walking closer towards him did he finally see her. She stopped in front of him. Ben paused his work to glance at whom he'd encountered. His head was bowed, thus, as he turned his head towards Julie his eyes were faced with her slim fairly tanned legs. He slowly lifted his head with his eyes still linked to her legs though moving upwards as his head was lifted. There were no visible scars or birthmarks on her as far as he could see. Her knees were wrinkled down to her posture of standing. Her skirt was short and reached just halfway down her thighs. Ben took short pause, observing her slender thighs that stood just inches apart, and thought he felt something jerk inside his pants. Consequently he stood up to prevent more spasms. His eyes locked on hers and hers on his, but without causing any delays Julie let out her right arm and smiled. "Hi." She said. "I'm Julie…"

"Yamamoto." Ben replied as to complete her statement, but had being an accident and did not realize it until he had noticed a astonished look on Julie's face. "Julie Yamamoto." He continued shyly. "You're the tennis player. I've watched you play. You're good..." He continued to say as a way of trying to turn her attention away from noticing his flattering tone of speech and attitude. "Even at practice. But it's not like I watch you practice or anything." He rubbed the back of his head with his right hand. Embarrassment flew right through him; and he blushed. Then he noticed the hand that had being awaiting his in front of him. "Oh. Um…sorry. I'm Ben." He finally replied, and their hands met and shook. An electrostatic attraction formed instantly as their hands pressed against each other. Their body heat, their pulse and their feelings collided.

Dreams were coming true, stars fell from the heavens, church bells rang as they shook hands marvelously, and before anything else was included Julie reclaimed her hand. "Um…congratulations on the win." She said nervously.

"Thanks." Ben replied similarly. A moment of silence interrupted. The air felt timid around them. No words exited their mouths not even an eye twitched; which was Ben's specialty.

"Yeah. That's all I wanted to say." Julie then added. "So, I guess I'm just gonna go."

"Uh…yeah. Yeah." Ben replied agitatedly. Julie grinned and said her good-byes through a wave then turned around and started down the route she had taken to be at Ben's destination. Taking those few steps weren't easy for Julie as she felt that she had just met the enricher of the blood that flowed out of her very essence. Then, she heard his voice again like the ringing of an alarm clock that did not ring but played heavenly music made by the angels of heaven's band, and instantly turned around with the loveliest grin on her face. "Um…" Ben struggled to say, rubbing his head again and looking at his sneakers. "Would you…" He continued nervously; slowly. Julie's eyes sparkled as to being dumbfounded by Ben's shy, incomplete, predictable statement. "Would you…" He paused. Then finally found the courage to say the next few words. "Would you like to go with me to a party tomorrow night." He said looking head on into Julie's eyes. "I mean you don't have to come if you don't want. I mean you probably have better things to do." He shamefully continued positive that her answer would be negative.

"Yes." Julie happily replied without rapid gestures. Her answer was short but simple. Ben turned his head to look at her then smiled, which in turn was replied with one from her. She finally departed from him, and he got on his bike which, miraculously, paddled but was not recognized by Ben. His mind and his heart had being stolen from reality. He was finally at peace with his troubles and all his stress that had being caused by his bike was called to a truce with his feelings.


End file.
